


Bringing the Boyfriend Home

by orphan_account



Series: Preppy Days [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, bisexual mother, dad who behaves like dads generally do, just fluff and angst really, they talk about sex from other scenes but there isn't a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He had a boyfriend. Who was beautiful, and intelligent, and seemed to like him as well. Who he had just sucked off."It's finally time to meet the Zhans





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrect19days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/gifts).



> Comes between chapter 29 and 30 – loving Zhengxi and anxious Jian Yi is my favourite thing to write

 

He rubbed his thumb on the back of Jian Yi's hand. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this anxious side of his boyfriend, and he was definitely sure he'd never get used to being able to call him that.

He had a boyfriend. Who was beautiful, and intelligent, and seemed to like him as well. Who he had just sucked off.

The memory brought a flush to his face, and he brought his hand up to touch the back of his knuckles against his cheek, feeling the heat.

He hadn't planned for their first time to be rushed like that, but he was pretty sure it was the only way it could have happened. Surprising him by pulling them into that room had meant he hadn't had any time to get nervous and over-think things. It seemed that by the time Jian Yi realised how aroused he was getting, Zhengxi was already between his legs, and wouldn't have been able to stop for anything less than an earthquake.

Zhengxi had loved every minute of it. Not just his own release, but watching the effect he was having on someone else. As they walked quietly from the college, through the fence to sit on this bench again, he'd been thinking of nothing else. Well, apart from the feeling of their hands entwined together as they walked; Jian Yi was finally getting bolder, and he loved that too. He didn't want to compare, but fooling around with Tan had been nothing like that.

At first he thought maybe it was because he knew what turned him on, and just applied the same techniques onto another male body. But it was so much more than that, and he knew it. Tan had enjoyed having her neck kissed, but she'd never groaned and ground her hips against him. The one time he'd kissed her just above the knee, she'd yelped and tried to hide her thighs – when he'd smoothed his hands over them, inching her skirt upwards, trying to soothe her and let him make her feel good, she'd pulled her clothes back down, and he'd returned to palming her through her underwear.

It wasn't because Tan was female and Jian Yi was male, it wasn't because she wasn't confident and he was – if anything Jian Yi was the less confident of the two. Tan knew she was pretty, small and dainty, and with soft curves he liked running his hands along. He would tell her how he liked looking at her, and touching her, then she would preen, and give nothing back. That was what always stopped him trying to push the relationship further, everything was so one sided.

Things were already so different with Jian Yi. He wasn't vocal about it, but he could see it with every reaction; the pink creeping across his chest, his hands in his brown hair, and throwing his head back as he bit into his thighs. His curves weren't soft, his whole body was angular, hip bones and collar bones jutting from a surprising broad torso. He took the kissing, biting and sucking, answering with his own desire to return any gift Zhengxi could give.

Fuck. He was getting hard again just thinking about his face when he came.

He shifted on the bench, the movement seeming to bring Jian Yi back to the present as much as him.

'You ok?' he asked, pressing his leg against him and moving his hair away from his eyes so he could look into them and know if he was telling the truth.

'Not really.'

Zhengxi hadn't really been expecting that, and didn't know how to respond. He swallowed, then spoke, 'Anything I can help with?'

'I'm so nervous about meeting your family, I'm not sure I can do it. My legs won't move.'

He hadn't realised how long they'd been sitting there, mainly because he'd been caught up in his own thoughts about what had just happened. He moved his hand to Jian Yi's back, gently rubbing, and looked at his profile as he carried on staring into the distance.

'It's fine,' Zhengxi said softly, 'We don't have to do it today. I mean, I do have to go home, and I don't want to leave you yet today. Come back with me anyway, I'll introduce you however you want.'

Jian Yi closed his eyes, and looked pained. Zhengxi removed his hand.

'Sorry, do you want me to stop rubbing your back?'

'No, it's nice.'

'Ok.' He continued to move his hand in circles, starting between his shoulder blades, but gradually moving down into the small of his back. 'There's no rush.'

This seemed to be the last straw, and Jian Yi leant forwards, head in his hands, and hands now on his knees. Zhengxi withdrew his hand again quickly, worriedly asking what was wrong, as he realised the other boy was sobbing.

'Fucking hell. Why are you so nice to me?' He drew his knees up, so his feet were on the bench, wrapping his arms around himself, head still buried against his legs.

Stuck between a desire to make him feel better, and not to make things even worse, Zhengxi kept his hands away from him. Sometimes he forgot how unusual it was for Jian Yi to feel this. Going to an all boys school, physical contact was minimal, and affection only came in the form of teasing each other. The other students could go home and things would be different, but living without parents and siblings, Jian Yi was alone again in the evenings, only chatting via lines of text on a screen.

He looked at him, wanting nothing more than take away this pain he was feeling, but he didn't know where to start. He wanted to hold him and reassure him, but the closed off position he sat in made any physical contact seem like a violation.

'Jian Yi?' He lightly touched his shoulder, and watched as he lifted his head, slowly opening as if blooming from a bud. 'Can I..?'

His arms opened slightly, allowing Zhengxi in to hug him, awkwardly from the side, legs still in the way.

'I don't know why I'm crying, before you ask.' He pushed his face into Zhengxi's neck.

'I wasn't going to.' He shushed him, kissing the top of his head.

'I want to be your boyfriend.'

'No shit, Jian Yi, we just rubbed our dicks together.'

'No, I mean, with your family.'

Zhengxi pulled away slightly, saying 'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Definitely,' Jian said, finally smiling a little. He leant forwards, and kissed him. 'You really do care about me, don't you?'

'Just a bit.' He kissed him back, and they held each other, Jian Yi finally putting his feet down, removing the final barrier.

\---------

'Are we close?'

'Don't you remember where I live?'

'No, it was years ago.'

'It's at the end of this road. You doing ok?' He squeezed Jian Yi's hand. He'd been expecting him to drop it for the last few minutes, but he clung on resolutely.

He looked thoughtful, then finally turned and said, 'Tell me something you remember. From playschool.'

'About what?'

'About me. Us.'

He paused in the street, stopping the two of them, so they faced each other. He studied his face, trying to work out which of his memories would be most helpful.

'Story time. You'd always sit just behind me. The first time I was worried you weren't my friend any more. But then you clung to my back with your arms around my neck, and I realised it was just you being you. Every day we'd listen to the story like that until it was nap time.' As he spoke, they gravitated to the inner edge of the pavement, as if letting someone pass them.

'I don't remember that, but I remember naptime.' He moved his hand up to tug on Zhengxi's earlobe. 'Holding your ear while I fell asleep.'

It was hardly private, but being next to the hedge made it seem clandestine, as Jian Yi pulled him closer by the ear. They were still holding hands, but Zhengxi's spare arm pulled around his waist, and their lips met. The hand holding his ear moved around his neck, pulling him in more, deepening their kiss for just a few seconds.

'Xixi,' he breathed out. 'We'd better get going, I can see curtains twitching.'

He turned around, seeing one of his neighbours openly staring through her front room window. He lifted the arm from around Jian Yi's waist, and waved at her. She scowled.

Zhengxi expected his boyfriend to get embarrassed, maybe shout at him or hide somehow; but instead Jian Yi just blew a kiss at her, and grabbed his crotch, causing him to laugh raucously, and pull him away towards his house before he did any more damage.

\-------------  


'Ready?'

Jian Yi took a deep breath, and nodded. He was as ready as he'd ever be

'It's going to be fine, Mao.'

'Fuck off, Xixi.'

He opened the front door, and pulled him inside. 'Mum? You in?'

'We're in here,' came a voice from another room.

'I've got a friend with me,' he shouted as they both slipped off their shoes.

A head poked around the corner of the wall. It was a girl, about a head shorter than him, with two pigtails in her brown hair. She had the same blue eyes, and they looked Jian Yi up and down in curiosity. He watched as Zhengxi walked over to her, and rubbed her head, and they all walked into the kitchen together.

His Mum was standing at a table, ironing what looked like a pile of shirts. She also had brown hair, but her eyes were a similar shade, a warm and comforting chestnut. She was softer and more welcoming than Jian Yi's Mum; she looked up and gave him a quick smile, automatically putting him at ease.

'Zixi, I didn't realise you'd be here. What happened to hockey?'

'It's still the holidays, bro.' She stood in front of him with her arms behind her back. 'Who's this?'

'This is Jian Yi.' As he said this, his Mum's head shot upwards and took in a second look at him. This look had more curiosity, and he knew in that second that Zhengxi had definitely talked about him with his Mum in some way. 'I've been teaching him drawing.'

'I thought you only taught little kids. He's old!' She crossed her arms in front of her, and looked at him suspiciously.

'Zixi, don't be a brat,' their Mum interrupted, 'You're meant to be a teenager now. Go and do something in your room.'

'But Mum!'

'You're not going to miss anything,' she said, flicking the switch on the kettle, 'We're going to have a cup of tea and talk about universities. Go and sort your room out, and we'll get a takeaway tonight.'

'Yay!' she cheered, running so fast down the corridor she nearly fell over in her animal slippers.

'I'll just get your Dad?' The statement came out as a question, as she looked at Zhengxi.

He nodded, and she went out through the French door. Zhengxi sat down on a chair facing the windows, gesturing towards the one next to him. Jian Yi sat down, and immediately felt his hand being lifted onto Zhengxi's knee, and squeezed between both of his hands.

Jian Yi watched as his Mum walked over to a tall man in the garden, working with hedge clippers. He turned around, and he could now see where those blue eyes came from. His face was serious, and as he pulled his full eyebrows inwards in concentration, he looked exactly the same as his son when he was concentrating on a sketch.

'Is your Dad going to be ok with us?' he asked with nerves in his voice, 'He looks a bit... scary.'

Zhengxi merely laughed, and squeezed his hand again. 'You'll see.'

His Mum walked back in, saying, 'He'll be inside when he's washed his hands.' She went and pulled out a big teapot, putting it on a tray and dropping some teabags inside. 'Is tea ok?'

'Yeah that's fine.'

'Jian Yi doesn't drink milk, Mum. Have we got any lemon or something?' he asked him.

'Black tea is fine.' He didn't drink tea at all, but he didn't want to cause any extra fuss. She got four cups from a cupboard, none of which matched, and added them to the tray along with milk and sugar. As she brought it over to the table, the French door opened again, and Mr Zhan walked in.

He seemed even taller now he was away from trees and fences. His face had softened though, and as he walked over to the table, Jian Yi was surprised to see a hand stretched towards him. He stood, and took it, hoping the tremble wouldn't be obvious.

'Nice to meet you Jian Yi. I'm Zhan Huan, but please just call me Uncle.'

'Oh goodness, I didn't even introduce myself.' She put her hand out to shake his hand as well. 'I'm Zhan Ju, but Auntie is fine for me too.'

Zhengxi pulled Jian Yi down onto his chair again, and glared at them both. 'Mum, you've met him before, stop being weird.'

'It's ok, Xixi, I don't remember them, so it's like the first time.'

Zhengxi's Mum and Dad stopped talking, and looked at each other, and after a couple of seconds, just fell about laughing. Jian Yi was lost, looking to his boyfriend for help, but he was still glowering at them.

They calmed down, and his Dad spoke first, looking straight at his son. 'You let him call you Xixi? Well, this is more serious than I thought.'

'I told you he was serious about him, didn't I? You wouldn't believe me.' She'd started pouring the tea, as if this was a normal thing to say. Mr Zhan picked up milk and poured it into three of the cups, giving the fourth to Jian Yi.

'Well, I thought it was just a fling,' he said turning to them both with a plate of biscuits, 'Do you want a bourbon?'

'You two are unbelievable,' Zhengxi had finally started smiling, even though Jian Yi was still completely lost. He turned to him, saying, 'I _may_ have asked my Mum for advice, and she _might_ have talked to my Dad about it.'

All the colour drained from Jian Yi's face. 'Pardon?'

Mr Zhan clapped a hand over his mouth in pretend shock, saying, 'Oh sorry! Were we not supposed to know? I can pretend I didn't see you holding his hand under the table if you like?'

Zhengxi turned towards Jian Yi and said, 'I'm so sorry, my Dad thinks he's funny.'

Jian Yi looked at Mr Zhan, who had a twinkle in his eye as he winked back at him. He was still shocked by the easiness of everything, but had started to loosen up a little.

'So you two worked out whatever was wrong?' asked Mrs Zhan, with no edge in her voice.

'Oh yeah, he came to college this morning and we... sorted it out.'

'And now he's your boyfriend?' Even though he was clearly teasing, there was no shame in Mr Zhan's voice.

'Yeah,' Zhengxi looked down, suddenly shy, 'He is.'

'He's your boyfriend? What the fuck!' No one had noticed Zixi coming back into the room, so no one really knew how much she'd heard, but she had obviously heard the last bit. She turned and ran from the room, and they all heard a door slam upstairs.

'Oh shit. I'd better go and talk to her.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to do it?' his Mum asked.

He shook his head and stood up, but Jian Yi didn't let go of his hand. Getting the message, he turned to his parents and said, 'Please don't torture my boyfriend while I talk to my sister about him.' He shook his head. 'There's a sentence I never thought I'd be saying.'

\-----------  


'Zixi, open up,' he said, knocking on her door.

'Fuck off!'

'Stop swearing at me, and let me in.'

There was a pause, and he heard the lock opening. She stood in her doorway, hand on hip, her face showing signs of crying.

'What do you want to say?' Her voice was still cold.

'Can I start with sorry?'

'You better had do.' She turned and walked into her room, leaving the door open for him. He walked through, holding the handle and looking towards her. 'Leave it open, it's fine.'

He did so, and sat on the bed next to where she'd plopped herself down. She wrapped her arms around her knees, reminding him of the closing off he'd witnessed earlier with Jian Yi. Luckily, he knew how to deal with his little sister.

'I'm sorry you found out like that.'

'Is that why Mum sent me upstairs?'

He thought about it, and realised that with his own nerves, he hadn't noticed that at all. 'Yeah, it probably is, but I didn't ask her to do it. I hadn't arranged to come over with him today. It just happened.'

'But Mum knew who he was.'

'Yeah I talked to her about him. So yeah, that's almost certainly why she sent you away. But I didn't ask her to do that.'

'Oh.' Her grip on her legs was loosening, and in no time, she was cross legged, hands loosely held in her lap, and he could see her face again.

'You might be my little sister, but you're thirteen now. You know what goes on.'

'I still don't really get it. I thought you had a girlfriend before.'

'I did. She was called Tan, you met her, didn't you?'

'But now you're gay?'

He took his time to answer again. It was something he'd thought about, of course, and why he'd talked to his Mum in the first place. She made no secret of the fact she had girlfriends when she was a teenager; a couple of them had even got together through the circle of lesbian friends she'd had, and were still regular visitors to the family home.

'I'm not gay, no, I'm bisexual. You know what that is, don't you?'

'I'm thirteen, Xixi, not four. Of course I know what that is.'

'Well, that's it then. I'm bi.'

'Why him, though?'

He laughed. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'He's so weird! He wears glasses, and his hair's all greasy. You could do so much better, bro.'

He gave her a hug, knowing that everything was smoothed over, as quickly as usual. She was angry thinking he'd considered her too young to tell, and once he'd assured her that it wasn't him keeping secrets, she was fine. As the younger sibling, she hated being left out of anything he was doing.

'I'm very happy with him, and you'll like him when you get to know him.' He thought back to how he was with Shi Mu when he'd seen them interacting before, and he knew he would be good at chatting to his sister about the things she was interested in. 'Do you want to come down and join in, or are you staying here?'

'I'll stay here and tidy up more. Shout me if there's cake.'

He kissed her on the temple. 'Just biscuits, I'm afraid, and I bet Dad ate them all already while I've been up here.'

\-----------------  


'I should probably get home.' Jian Yi stretched, catlike, along the length of the sofa in Zhengxi's room.. They'd been playing a game on his console together, but his eyes had grown tired, no doubt from the poor night's sleep he'd had. He'd lay down to watch him carry on the mission alone, leaning against the same sofa.

Zhengxi paused the game. 'Are you not staying for the pizza?'

'Am I invited?'

'I should think so? Mum ordered extra, so I think she assumed you are. Is your Mum at home tonight?' Jian Yi shook his head. 'So why go home then?' He squeezed his knee, and unpaused the game.

'Your parents are cool.'

'They're not, they're embarrassing.'

He kicked his back gently. 'No, they're really nice.'

'Oh, God, what did they say to you while I was upstairs?'

'Nothing. I just mean, they weren't phased at all. I can't believe you told Auntie about me, and she was just so fine like that. Even your Dad.' He sighed. 'I hope _my_ Mum will be ok about it.'

Zhengxi realised he wasn't being grateful enough for how understanding his parents were. He'd never given a second's thought to how liberal they were.

Old school-friends had called him a 'hippy' and asked if he lived in a commune, because their house was usually host to some eccentric guest or other, and was full of art from around the world. They'd moved a lot over the years, before finally coming back to his home town so he could do his A levels, and Zixi could have a stable school for her GCSEs. That was how he'd lost track of Jian Yi in the first place, the constant moving around, and he'd never quite managed to make friends, despite the wonderful experiences he'd had.

He paused his game, and turned to face him. 'You'll always have a place here, you know, and even if she isn't ok about it, I'm sure she will be eventually.' He stroked his cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

He turned round again, and unpaused the game, restarting the mission. Jian Yi sat up, putting a knee either side of Zhengxi, and started playing with his hair at the crown. After a couple of minutes, his hand was slapped away.

'Stop it, I can't concentrate.'

He brought his hand back immediately to carry on, this time brushing strands of hair behind his ear, letting his finger trail downwards, and under the neck of his shirt. He ran his fingertip around to the front, adding his other fingers as his hand slipped down the dip at the front.

The game was paused a third time. 'Mao, my door is open. Stop it.'

'So why did you pause?' Jian Yi shifted, pushing the sofa back slightly so he could slip between it and Zhengxi. He felt him shiver as he sat with his chest pressed against his back. 'You touched me first, Xixi.'

'I only pecked you on the lips.'

Jian Yi whispered into his ear, 'I'm very sensitive though, it's not my fault.'

He moved his other hand around to snake underneath the hem of Zhengxi's shirt. He ran his finger along his hipbone, and smiled as he felt his head fall back onto his shoulder, and the controller was finally dropped.

Jian Yi turned his head to the side, and kissed the lips waiting for him there. Zhengxi reached behind him and pulled Jian Yi's legs around him so he fitted into his hips more comfortably. He ground his hips backwards into Jian Yi's crotch, and felt gratified to feel he was already getting hard.

He picked up the controller, and unpaused the game again. 'After pizza.'

Jian Yi groaned, reluctantly moving his hands out from under his shirt, and looping them around his neck instead. He rested his cheek against his back, and sat like that, hanging onto Zhengxi, watching the sun setting through his window.

After a couple of minutes, his hand moved to his ear, and squeezed the lobe. Zhengxi smiled, and before he'd finished the mission, he could feel the breathing grow heavier against his back.

There'd always be a place here for Jian Yi, he would ensure it.

 


End file.
